Captured
by Sidhbh
Summary: Zero gets every guys' dream - a hoard of women to have sex with. Unfortunately, when he gets restless, they're not inclined to let him go. Warning: non-con, language
1. Chapter 1

When they first pulled Zero from the suit, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. For one, it wasn't Cain. For another, they were gorgeous women. All the flavours a guy could possibly want, with smooth skin of mocha, cream and buttermilk. And they looked to be interested. Very interested.

He'd asked them how long since the Eclipse and they told him it was three months. Figures.

The women insisted on having sex with him. Two at a time. They would lie next to him, naked, taking shifts from at least twelve women. Zero didn't mind. For the first month.

He first started to get worried when he saw the man who brought him to get cleaned up. Well, he didn't expect his freedom so easily, why not have an easy captivity instead? He tried talking to him, but the guy just dipped his head and said nothing. It was when he was returned that he began to plot his escape.

His first attempt was when the two heaviest sleepers of his bed mates had succumbed. He slunk out of the bed and approached the door.

Gently, using a trick he'd picked up when he was young, he opened the door and let it swing open, not attempting to go through. Several moments passed, before the guard peered in.

Once she had passed him, he snuck up behind her and held her in a choke hold. She struggled but was unable to scream - Zero had had plenty of practice. Eventually, she went limp in his arms. He slowly let her down to the ground and searched for weapons.

Coming up with a decent dagger and an embarrassingly small pistol, Zero turned round and left the room. He got as far as the next corner before barely getting spotted by another woman. He moved to fire but she was somehow quicker and using a tube instead of a pistol, she blew a dart at him.

Her aim was true, the dart nicking his neck. He pulled it out but by the time he could aim again she was out of sight. He managed five steps before his legs gave out from under him.

Whatever was in the dart didn't send him into unconsciousness, not precisely. He was still there but felt completely cut off from his body. So he was silently raging when they picked him up from the ground.

The women he had left behind were getting up and seeing to the guard by the time he was carried back to the room. The young guard rose, seeming a little disorientated but otherwise fine. Next time, Zero swore, he was going to break the little girl's neck.

They lay him back on the centre of the bed and he had no choice but to look at them. Not bothered by his or their nakedness, even though Zero was starting to register how cold he was, they sat on either side of him.

The blonde one reached out to fix his hair. He was also going to snap her neck. "Perhaps, calling you our 'guest' leads to unfortunate assumptions," the other one mused, a dark skinned woman with a fondness for long words. "In fact, "patient" is more accurate." Zero managed an incoherent mutter.

"We're here to cure you, Zero," the blonde added.

Zero would have laughed, if was able. If the prison system was only like that! Anarchy! Admittedly, Zero liked anarchy, but he liked the freedom to move even better. "You've met Ronald,1 Wordy told him.

"He breathed violence," Hippy sighed. 2Now he breathes love."

Zero found that he could issue a skeptical snort. "He is no longer violent. And nor will you be, when our treatment is complete," Wordy smiled.

Let's see what happens when you try to brainwash Zero. Even as he thought this, Hippy stretched beside him and began to kiss him.

He shut his eyes and imagined himself some place else. The Tin Suit loomed in his mind and he imagined himself inside, eternally gasping for breath, the sharp corners of the device forever looming around him.

The cool burst of air pumped itself around the Suit whispering against his skin. Hang on, wasn't he wearing clothes? He opened his eye and peered down his body. Wordy had a frozen feather and was trailing it along his side.

Zero cursed and rolled over. Hippy caught him. "Is there a problem?" Wordy smirked.

Zero pushed Hippy away. "You can't do this to me!"

Hippy pulled on him, throwing him back onto the bed before getting on top of him. "Who's going to stop us?" she growled. She kissed him roughly, rubbing against him.

Zero moaned but managed to get Hippy off him. She didn't let go, moving them onto their side, giving an opening for Wordy to slip in behind him. Using the feather, she trailed along his spine, eventually slipping it through his crack into his ass.

Zero bucked at that and Hippy purred, moving down his body until she arrived at his now leaking cock. She licked down his shaft before taking it full into her mouth.

Zero cried out as the women stroked him respectively with her tongue and feather. It wasn't long before he climaxed. The women grinned before leaving him to wait until tomorrow.

He tried that technique again and again but when he thought about campaigns in the snow, they trailed melting ice along his skin. When he thought about the desert, they turned the room into a sauna. They found a dark eyed, white skinned woman with dark hair to play the part of The Sorceress, instead of sucking his soul out, however, she used a spell to send warm and erotic light into him.

It was out of desperation that he thought about Cain. They seemed delighted and kept asking him questions about why did he enjoy himself so much. Why didn't he just kill Adora and Jeb? Why did he go back to Adora later? What was it that made Wyatt, they always called him 'Wyatt', what was it that made him so important?

Zero didn't even think about the answers. Not since he realised that they must be tracking his thoughts somehow. To attend to his every need. That was darkly hilarious and something he would have enjoyed if anyone else was to suffer it.

* * *

Why did DG have to come? Wyatt wondered that again. When asked she merely pointed out the fact that her namesake was often travelling thoughout the queendom, helping those who needed it. She wasn't a palace person. A woman of action, she said.

Plus, she loved a good mystery. People had been going missing. Only a few at first, but no bodies had turned up and nobody know where they went and all within a certain area. It was exciting, even if Wyatt was on the verge of near panic about whether or not DG was to be the next victim. Even though it was mostly men who were disappearing so DG figured that it was Wyatt who needed protecting. He wasn't impressed by that argument.

Jeb was with them too, but was quiet, careful with his horse and hardly saying a word. He'd been quiet ever since he realised Zero had escaped. Jeb had visited him without fail every week unbeknownst to his father (he thought, actually Wyatt knew full well what had been happening but chose to let Jeb heal in his own way). He never let him out, never even moved closer than visual range. But one day, he was gone.

Jeb had gone back to the palace to warn the others and they had prepared... but nothing happened. It was theorised that Zero had simply seen how successful DG and her group had been, given up and made for a nearby kingdom.

That should have been fine with Jeb. Didn't need that kind of scum clogging up his queendom but... it was too easy. Nothing about Zero was ever easy. Nothing. Which led Jeb to the question, where was Zero and when was he going to make his move?

All the same, Jeb didn't object when his father suggested he go with him. He figured that Zero was more likely to go after the two of them rather than the royals. Sure, Zero would probably have fun hurting Azkadellia, which Jeb was ambivalent about, but with Jeb and his father? It was personal.

Jeb wasn't quite sure why and had often speculated, his theories ranging from his father being successful at his job and he not. Put aside when he realised Zero's skills as a tracker and overall opponent were too good for Zero to be anything but successful.

To killed Zero's sister: again that was dismissed when a widow of a Tin Suit attacked his father, asking the obvious question, why not her husband? His father didn't try to defend himself even when negotiation had failed him. His conscience and desire not to hurt a woman meant that he suffered two cracked ribs and his face was badly bruised - lucky for that Raw.

The most unlikely was that Zero was actually in love with his father and was jilted. That was pathetic. It also wasn't Zero. Could he have been in love with his mother?

Jeb could ask, but he hardly knew his father, should he really be asking those questions? Not yet. It was a compromise that his mind was barely satisfied with. Soon. He promised himself. Soon.

DG's pendant glowed. "Magic?" Wyatt asked, ever watchful.

DG frowned, reaching out with her light. "Not dark," she murmured. "Powerful, though."

"Should we take a look?" Jeb asked.

"It's suspicious," Wyatt nodded. "Can you lead us to it?"

"Uh, there's a masking spell but I think I can manage it."

It was slow, but progress was made, bit by bit. Jeb allowed his mind to wander a bit, watching as life flitted from here to there all around him. He hadn't truly realised how much the O.Z. had been dying, though the knowledge would have simply just depressed him.

"Here," DG announced finally. Jeb ignored his father's near constant scrutiny and dismounted after DG.

"I don't see anything," Jeb replied, though it wasn't that he doubted her word, more of a question.

"Maybe... maybe if we step through it?"

"You first, Dad," Jeb waved with one hand. "Good man."

"Thanks, son," Wyatt retorted with as much sarcasm as he could muster. He stepped forward anyway, reaching with his hands. The shield or whatever it was, allowed him entry. Jeb took DG's hand and brought her through.

The view suddenly changed from a forest to a small hamlet, much to Jeb's marvel and slight envy. If they had this in the resistance... things would have been a lot easier. He had half a mind to track down the witch responsible and ask her where the hell was she when her country needed her.

"I'm Jeb Cain," he announced to the first woman to take note of him. She stared at him for a moment before taking off.

"Uh," Wyatt smirked.

"Well, when I saw you first, Jeb, I thought, hey! What's scary about this guy? Clearly... you have other sides."

"Real ladies man, son."

"Shut up."

DG stepped forward as they started to gain more attention. "Hey! Uh... take us to your leader?"

"How cliché is that?" Jeb muttered behind her.

DG looked at him. "Oh, I thought it was just an Other Side thing."

"We have comics, DG."

"Really?"

"Children!" Wyatt gripped their shoulders. "Let's go." One of them, not saying a word, indicated the way.

They were led into a grand room. "Dad," Jeb whispered. "Did you notice...?"

"No men."

"Maybe they're Valkyries."

"You'd think I'd hear about Warrior Women, DG," Jeb responded.

"Oh, I'm sure you would," DG remarked.

"I'm not talking to you," Jeb retorted.

"The Infamous Cains and Her Highness," A woman interrupted. Her clothes barely covered her skin. Wyatt debated throwing his hands over Jeb's eyes, diplomacy be damned. "Welcome! I'm Louisa"

"Call me DG," DG stepped forward. "Uh... your village is invisible, huh?"

"Our work is important."

"What kind of work?" Jeb demanded. "And why didn't you use that particular spell to help the effort?"

"Jeb."

"Do you know how many lives you could have saved?"

"It takes a lot of power," Louisa explained. "We've only just come together, gathered our magic to create the spell."

"We use it to rehabilitate the worst effected by the war," a blonde added.

They exchanged looks. "There've been reports of people missing," Wyatt remarked, suddenly suspicious. "Around this area. We were wondering if you could shed some light."

Evidently, they saw either man reach for his gun. Several sinewy and well built women surrounded them. "Indeed we could. But first, allow me to show you a fine example of our work."

"And would you let us go then?" DG didn't believe they would. But she wanted to hear it from them.

"We'll see. You'll be impressed, I'm sure." She waved them out, the guards emphasising her 'request'.

* * *

They were not surprised to find themselves locked in. DG stamped her foot. "They could have least been 'upfront about it! I mean where is this 'fine example of theirs'?"

"Check the bed," Wyatt warned, reaching for the now-absent gun.

"Zero?" DG's eyes went wide. To her surprise, her thoughts went from why? Here? To: Wow. He was naked. And damn him, if he didn't have a body. After that, Jeb's hands went over her eyes. "Hey!"

"Cain?" Zero managed, apparently as shocked as they were to see him, though still uncaring about his lack of clothes. "How are you here? Are you here to rescue me?" he sounded so hopeful that DG pulled Jeb's hands down.

Wyatt was incredulous. "Captured. Why the hell would we want to rescue you?" Zero actually looked hurt at that. DG wanted to go to him. Ok, DG, relax. Seen a naked guy before. But blood rushed through veins too loudly. "What are you doing here?"

DG found herself having to quell an instinct to rub up against Jeb, who still had her in an iron grip, his long fingers, surprisingly soft yet also with a roughness that gave them a delightful texture... and since when did DG become such a horn-dog?

"They, uh..." Wow that was a soft voice. "Pulled me out of the, uh, suit about three months after the Eclipse." Zero glared at him, a part of his true self coming through. "You said you were going to come back for me."

"I didn't give a date."

"DG," Jeb whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes, imagining him naked. "I can't concentrate with you rubbing against me like that." Sure enough, DG found herself pushing against a sizable erection. It thrilled her.

"Must be something in the air," Zero murmured. When Wyatt looked at him, he was taken aback by the predatory look in Zero's eye. And it wasn't normal predatory, the 'I'm going to kill you' which Wyatt knew and loved. No, this... my Gods. It was impossible! Zero had wives for Gods Sakes! And whores and strippers! You hear about boyfriends. It wasn't frowned upon, in fact, in the show scene, it was almost a rule but in the Tin Men and the Royal Guard, you heard.

Wyatt wanted to look away. He really, really, did. But nobody, not even Adora in her horniest mood ever looked at him, like that. And he was naked, Wyatt finally tore his eyes away from Zero's only for them to get a view of his cock. "Uh... what did they do to you?" his throat was constricting and he felt that if he couldn't move.

With a whisper of cloth, Zero slid out of the bed. Jeb moaned. DG gasped. "They seduced me," Zero whispered, reaching out for Wyatt. Getting close, so close that Wyatt could smell Zero's musky breath on his skin. Wyatt's nostrils flared, pulling in as much of the scent as he could.

Zero's hands moved to the bit of neck that wasn't covered by his shirt. But he didn't touch Wyatt. Instead, he swept his fingers, as if feeling the delicate hairs. Wyatt pulled in a breath. If he'd touch it wouldn't... Wyatt started to imagine Zero touching him.

Zero's hand hovered over the top done button. His eyes met Cain's as if asking permission. "DG..." Jeb whispered. Wyatt blinked and his breathing grew more shallow but it was only when he nodded that Zero touched it.

"Uh, Jeb!" It was like a jolt was sent through Wyatt's body when Zero simply touched that top button. He resisted the temptation to... hell, he had no real idea what he wanted to do with Zero. This is wrong... this is wrong...

The button slipped willingly from its catch as did the one below and the one below... so very wrong. If Wyatt could only move he'd kiss Zero, pour himself into him... Gods! He found that he could shrug.

Which actually was useful and he used this new skill of his to shrug off his coat and let it drop to the floor with a whump. Zero finally pulled out his shirt and it slipped off with a whisper.

Zero closed whatever distance was left and inhaled Wyatt's scent. Wyatt moaned as Zero's erection, blissfully free from any trouser restriction, moved up against his. His hands began to move, trailing a line along Zero's spine. The sounds he made, it took all of Wyatt's will not to lose it right then. This is wrong. What was?

Zero's hand finally made it to Wyatt's belt and removed it quickly, though nothing could be quick enough. Wyatt found himself being guided to the bed. Zero was still not-touching him which promptly removed any of the scant inhibitions Wyatt had remaining. It has been so long since he's been touched...

Zero had to push him back, moaning when Wyatt growled. Finally, he touched him and by then Wyatt's nerves were so inflamed that he could do little more than gasp, his previously functioning hands now trapped beneath beautiful hands.

He felt Zero's absence keenly and opening eyes he was unaware he'd closed, he saw Zero cover his cock in something and pushing up Wyatt's legs. "Zero..." he whispered.

Zero gave him a heated glance which was pure torture. Moving up to him he pushed gelled fingers into Wyatt. Wyatt gasped, his cock registering the pain by drooping slightly but as Zero worked him some more the pain began to lessen.

His heart pounded as Zero moved up even closer, obviously looking forward to what was about to happen. Suddenly, Zero pushed into him and Wyatt cried out as the room began to spin. As Zero rocked inside of him, Wyatt felt his own cock begin to respond positively and the ache of needing attention return to it.

Wyatt was about to tend to it when Zero grabbed his hands again. "Not yet," Zero's voice was hoarse. Wyatt shivered in anticipation.

Apparently, that was enough for Zero as, his eyes glazed slightly and he released himself into Wyatt. Zero cried out Wyatt's name in ecstasy. Wyatt gasped at the unfamiliar sensation but realised how good it felt, his cock practically humming with agreement, especially when Zero recovered enough to stare at it greedily.

Wyatt didn't know how he survived Zero licking him there for more than a few seconds, hell he didn't know how he lasted this long.

Finally, Gods! Finally, Zero slipped his cock full into his mouth, his hands on Wyatt's hips. That didn't stop him from jerking his hips as the ridiculously malleable tongue and mouth sucked and stroked him. He yelled Zero's name, simultaneously choking Zero with his come. Zero fell back, gleeful and coughing. "Wow," he managed eventually.

"Wow," Cain agreed, staring up to the ceiling.

"Wow," came a third voice, DG. She was on some kind of a rug, her and Jeb's clothes strewn about the place.

The man himself couldn't quite bring himself to look at his father, contenting himself with following each strand of hair down DG's back. "What just happened?" he asked the room.

DG purred at what Jeb was doing. "There's magic in the room. I think.... I think it may be effecting our inhibitions and maybe our phera... pheromone production."

"We should make certain," Jeb suggested, nipping at her ear.

"Right," DG agreed, turning to him. "Absolutely certain." She began to kiss him passionately.

Wyatt's eyes wandered over to Zero, who looked back at him. He felt the pull to him again and wondered briefly how that'll last outside the environment. Trying not to think how desperately he wanted... no, needed the taste of Zero, even maybe a blow job... dammit! Wyatt stood up. "We need to escape."

"No, you don't," Louisa interrupted. Dammit! Why didn't he register her before? "You can just go." She smiled, though surprisingly, it was one of accomplishment rather than a leer. "Zero, your rehabilitation is complete. As for those missing, would you be so kind as to return them to their homes? We have so much work to do."

"That's it?" Jeb asked, suspicious.

"That's it," Louisa agreed. "By the time you get reinforcements, we'll be gone. Escort them out."

That was how they ended outside. Aside from DG and the Cains, no one else had clothes, apparently burnt after they got there. They were in varying degrees of distress, some of them were simply unable to meet DG's eyes, others were in a kind of catatonic state. Zero turned out to be the best of them, aware of his surroundings, just not entirely in touch with it. There were twelve in all.


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of a cold dark cell that Zero was planning, maybe even hoping for, the small group, mostly Longcoats but a few of the more vicious Resistance, were led to the palace infirmary. At least the room was bright, functional and sterile. Zero didn't know how he'd handle being put into a comfortable room.

By having sex with Wyatt? Zero felt like he was coming down from a bad night. A very bad night. Complete with pounding hangover. He felt awful. It didn't help that Wyatt was shooting him looks. 'I want' looks. Zero wanted to die.

They pulled off the blanket he'd been nestling in and put him into a hospital gown. The bed they put him was cool but smelt of disinfectant, which was thankfully not erotic in any way.

The nurse, who he couldn't look at, left him. pulling the curtains shut behind her. Zero gasped and clenched the sheets a few times before he could hold it no longer. He started to cry.

* * *

Jeb banged his head against a wall for the fiftieth time. "Jeb, you're going to give yourself a concussion!" DG pulled him away from the wall.

"A concussion! You're worried about a _concussion_? I'm going to be executed!"

DG rolled her eyes. "You're not going to be executed, ok? You're Jeb Cain for Chrissakes!"

"Who knocked up the Crown Princess!"

"Mother's not going to abdicate, Jeb," DG frowned, hating that rumour. "She knows I'm new to this whole princessing gig, let alone... besides with you guys' long lives it can be like, forty years or something. Az's work might be recognised."

Jeb shrugged. "Long lives, long memories. You're going off the point! Me getting you pregnant is the point. The very salient point that'll get me executed! _That's_ what they used to do, you know. I'm going to get melted in acid!"

"First of all, ew! Yuck! And nasty! Secondly, how is it exactly that a brave, heroic and noble resistance leader who played a direct part in the disposal of The Sorceress and the return of the throne, isn't suitable for a princess to marry?"

Jeb shrugged, slightly thrown off and embarrassed. "It had more to do with the first than the second... I was kind of hoping we'd get a democracy, kinda like in Ancient Greece. Only more rights and less slaves."

"I'd be with you there, Jeb, but the people seem to want the monarchy back. Nostalgia, I guess."

"Ok, even granting that they wouldn't mind me marrying you, you're already pregnant! Out of wedlock!"

"So did Dad. For mother. I did the math. Az was born five months after the wedding. Pregnancy's still nine months here, right?"

Jeb frowned, trying to think of those who were pregnant in his group and how long they were that way. "Uh... about that. Maybe ten."

"The point is: I don't think we need to put your affairs in order."

Jeb reached for her stomach. "Honestly, DG, I like you a lot..."

"But you don't love me," DG finished. "I know, Jeb. I feel the same way. But we've got a baby. And so long as we're honest? We can do this. Friends with benefits, ok?"

"'Benefits'?"

"You were really good," she purred, moving towards her.

"Oh..."

* * *

"It's not appropriate, Mr Cain," Lavender told him. "I shouldn't have to tell you why."

"I know. 'Not appropriate' is something of an understatement, ma'am. I'm sorry."

"You're confused. I understand. But my concern is Zero and the others. Especially Zero. He has been exposed to magic for far longer than the others. When he was captive and when he was under the thrall of The Sorceress."

"You mean, she brainwashed him?"

"She didn't touch his mind, not directly, after all, he'd be no use to her without his mind. But the things she made him do..."

"Your Highness?"

"Neither of us wanted it to happen, Mr Cain, hence The Sorceress' delight."

Cain looked down, the import of what his queen was saying, or more accurately not saying, hitting home. "We lost another one this morning." That left eight.

"Your and our children's exposure was minimal, fortunately."

"DG's pregnant. I was hoping that they'd have a chance to fall for each other first."

Lavender smiled at him. "Being royalty allows for a certain distance between couples. They will have plenty of support with the child. They'll come closer over time."

"You sound sure of that. They could easily start despising each other."

"They'll be too busy. And they'll have us to guide them."

"They'll survive," Wyatt nodded.

"I've sent Ahamo to check on him," Lavender said, reading his mind. "I don't believe they've ever met."

Cain nodded.

* * *

Ahamo sat in the hard wooden chair beside Zero. The man had his eyes shut but was shaking like a leaf. This is my mortal enemy? This is the man feared by all? Dark circles were under his eyes, the shape of his body under the sheets showed him to be thin, too thin, and Ahamo spotted the moisture around his eyes.

Ahamo's study was interrupted when an alarm went off. He watched as several nurses and doctors rushed to one of the beds. Shouts of 'We're losing him!' and demands for various instruments and medicines meant that Ahamo knew exactly what was going on.

To their credit, the doctors worked furiously, but in the end, it was a lost cause. "Another one bites the dust," a hoarse voice remarked. Ahamo looked at Zero's bloodshot eyes. "That makes five - seven." Ahamo had nothing to say to that. "I was expecting a guard."

"I'd imagine it wouldn't take much more than a stiff breeze to take you down," Ahamo pointed out. Zero nodded wearily. "The Queen has granted you and the others a pardon."

Zero laughed cynically until he was out of breath, which didn't take long. "Makes her seem like she's being merciful and then I kick the bucket, so it's win-win."

'You're going to survive this,' Ahamo knew he should say, like one of those soap operas. "You're not dead yet," was all he managed.

"It'd be better if I was," Zero replied. "Make us _both _happy."

"That's not true."

Zero laughed again. "Yes, it is! Mr Ah Ham Oh. Always on the sidelines, aren't you? Hmm? Dead weight! Couldn't save daughty's life, had to hide away so Little One could come save your ass. Me, I could act. And I didn't. You can't hate your daughter so you hate me. Blame me for what she became."

"That was The Witch!" Ahamo snarled.

"Right. It was _all_ The Witch!" Zero softened suddenly. "Fifteen years, Ahamo. Fifteen years."

"And what's_ your _excuse?"

Zero looked away. "I got none. I'm a bastard. I do bastard things. And then I move on."

"Huh."

Zero looked at him. "What?"

"My wife had to tell the medics of your previous... troubles."

Zero hissed and turned over. "Go away," he near whispered.

"He needs rest, sir," one of the healers spoke up, arriving by Zero's bedside.

Ahamo nodded. Zero curled up into himself as the nurse tried to minister to him.

* * *

"You're stable," she said, lightly. Zero turned around to look at Azkadellia, who was keeping a safe distance away from him. It irked Zero to think it was more to protect him than her. "More stable than the others. You're getting better."

Zero's bed was drenched in sweat, he felt weaker than he felt before and his head was throbbing. Zero didn't feel stable. "Yay for me," he whispered. "How many left?"

"I... uh..."

"Tell me!" he ordered hoarsely.

Azkadellia jumped. "F... five!"

"Five," he repeated, nodding. "I'd have preferred to be executed. It wouldn't be this painful."

"Z... Zero..."

"Why are you here? Nostalgic about old times? Do you want to say you're sorry?" Zero mocked her.

"M... maybe."

"M... maybe?" Zero echoed, as high pitched as he could manage. "Go away, Princess, I'm not here to soothe your damned conscience. I'm too busy dying."

"Zero, I... I don't want you to die. Don't die."

"What's wrong, Az? One more death too much for you? Really? Let me rest in peace."

"I can't do that. I... ca..."

"DON'T," Zero ordered, before descending into a coughing fit. "I'm dying. Don't."

Azkadellia was quiet for a moment before walking out as fast as she could. Zero sighed. As if Wyatt pining after him wasn't enough.

* * *

Zero looked over at the only other survivor. Apparently, he was starting to stabilise himself. The guy was a resistance guy so the people would be pleased.

Zero was tasting a very weak muglug when he cursed. "I'm going to start charging admission." At one stage, even an errant news reporter got in.

"How are you feeling?" Lavender asked.

"Death warmed up. But better than normal death, I guess."

"Cain wished to see you. To apologise, I believe?"

"I KILLED his wife! And he wants to _apologise_? I;m not going to."

"They were your orders."

Zero snorted. "Order... yeah. I enjoyed every minute, Highness. Every minute."

"What did he do to you?"

"Who cares! Who cares about motives, huh? Motives mean shit, Highness! What matters is now!" He closed his eyes, exhausted by the outburst.

"And what about now?" Lavender asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't... I don't know. I was plannin' on dying, actually."

"You're going to have to think up new ones. You could be of help."

"I'm not a good guy."

"Azkadellia is hoping to redeem herself. Unfortunately, there are few I can trust to protect her."

"I think she's got a crush on me."

"It would comfort her to have you watching out for her."

Zero snorted. "Freak." He tasted his muglug. "Fine."


End file.
